EIDAN: El Origen de las Sombras
by SargentoWobbuffet
Summary: Dicen que todas las historias deben tener un principio... Pero existen otras historias que JAMÁS debieron comenzar. ¿Qué pasó antes de los acontecimientos de "Algo se muere en el alma"? Aquí está lo que pasó (AVISO: Las mentes sensibles que tengan
1. Introducción a la historia

***************************************************************************************

_ INTRODUCCION A LA HISTORIA_

***************************************************************************************

Bueno, creo que antes de comenzar he de hacer algunas aclaraciones. Para empezar, diré que esta historia puede ser considerada como la precuela de "Algo se muere en el alma".

A pesar de eso, he procurado que esta historia que voy a contar pueda ser comprendida por cualquiera sin necesidad de haber leído ASMEEA ("Algo se muere en el alma"), fic que aún he de terminar. Con esto quiero decir que NO ES NECESARIO haber leído el anterior fic para entender la historia, pero si realmente se quiere sacar el máximo jugo posible a ambas historias es recomendable haber leído el anterior fic. Espero que haya quedado claro.

Como siempre avisaré de que esta no es la típica visión de Pokémon a la que muchos están acostumbrados, así que luego que nadie diga que no avisé.

A todos los que aún siguen esperando para ver más capítulos de ASMEEA, les ruego que no se preocupen, que al fín parece que me ha vuelto la inspiración (y el tiempo libre o). Por lo tanto, recuerden que no estoy muerto.

No sé si hará falta avisar: este fánfic no es de esos fánfics considerados "bellos", así que la gente que pudiera sentirse ofendida por lo escrito, o de mentalidad sensible, que tenga cuidado con la lectura...

Una vez dicho todo esto: ¡el Sargento vuelve de nuevo al ruedo!

_EL SARGENTO_


	2. ¿Por qué?

***************************************************************************************

EIDAN

_El Origen de las Sombras_

***************************************************************************************

_Se oyen las sirenas de una ambulancia..._

Como muchos sabrán, existen muchas historias que, a pesar de haber llegado a su fin, están llenas de agujeros sin cerrarse... Misterios no resueltos... Dudas...

_Llueve..._

Historias que nunca nadie creyó que pudieran ser contadas... Historias que nadie imaginó que pudiera oír en su vida...

_Se oyen gritos angustiados..._

De hecho, algunas historias jamás debieron comenzar...

***************************************************************************************

PROLOGO (1ª PARTE)

_¿POR QUÉ?_

***************************************************************************************

-¡Rápido! ¡Dense prisa! ¡La paciente se encuentra en estado crítico!-

21:54 horas... Un 25 de septiembre del año 2005... En alguna remota ciudad al norte de Kanto...

_Lluvia... Sirenas... Dolor..._

-Por favor... ¡SALVEN A MI HIJA!- un grito se oyó a las puertas del hospital.

El grito desgarrador de una madre, cuyo rostro se mostraba inundado por las lágrimas... Observaba como unos enfermeros se llevaban a su moribunda hija al interior del hospital... en una camilla...

Aquella chica, de unos 16 años de edad, yacía inconsciente en aquella camilla, y su piel lucía la palidez de los muertos...

-¡¡¡SALVEN A MI HIJA!!!- gritó de nuevo la madre, completamente fuera de sí.

_Recuerdos..._

Un baño inundado de agua y sangre... Su hija, inconsciente, con una cuchilla en su mano derecha... Hemorragia...

_Recuerdos que atormentan..._

-¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir esto? ¿POR QUÉ?- gritó una vez más, sintiendo como unos brazos la agarraban para evitar que hiciera una locura...

Su hija, una hermosa chica de 16 años, en los albores de su juventud... Se había cortado las venas...

_Intento de suicidio..._

**********

Un hospital... Todo aquel que haya estado alguna vez en uno conocerá ese horrible olor que puede respirarse en ellos... Ese olor a muerte y sufrimiento... Ese olor a lágrimas y tristeza...

_Ese olor a esperanza..._

La última esperanza de supervivencia... Los últimos hálitos de vida... También residen aquí...

Y, esta vez, una nueva vida a punto de desvanecerse ha hecho su fatal intrusión... Una chica, de inocente belleza, cuyos largos cabellos negros se balanceaban, aún húmedos, debido al nervioso movimiento de la camilla y sus camilleros...

_¿Por qué quiso morir?_

La camilla, empujada por sus camilleros, recorría los fríos pasillos del hospital, ante las miradas de lástima o indiferencia de la gente...

-¡Rápido! ¡Apártense! ¡Es muy urgente!- gritó uno de los camilleros, con el rostro desencajado.

16 años... Toda una vida por delante... Un cuerpo joven, ahora marcado por la palidez de la agonía...

_¿Por qué quiso morir?_

16 años... ¡Oh, bella juventud! ¿Por qué la has abandonado?

_¿Por qué quiso morir?_

**********

Se oyó de nuevo un grito desgarrador... Era la madre, fuera de sí, que perseguía histérica a los camilleros... Había conseguido liberarse de los brazos que la apresaban... Una madre que estaba a punto de perder a su hija...

Estaba sola... Su marido no pudo venir...

_Estaba ocupado..._

-¡SALVEN A MI HIJA!- gritó de nuevo la enloquecida mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos...

Dos enfermeros salieron a su encuentro, deteniéndola el paso...

-Lo sentimos mucho, señora, pero a partir de aquí no se puede pasar... Este área es sólo para médicos.- dijo uno de los enfermeros, en tono tranquilizador.

La mujer, incapaz de querer entender, siguió forcejeando... ¡ERA SU HIJA LA QUE SE ESTABA MURIENDO!

_Su hija..._

-¡QUIERO VER LO QUE LA HACEN A MI HIJA! ¡QUIERO QUE LA SALVEN! ¡QUIERO QUE VUELVA A SER LA MISMA DE ANTES! ¡¡¡SALVEN A MI HIJA!!!- chilló la mujer, arañando la cara de uno de los enfermeros.

-¡Maldita sea, señora! ¿QUIERE TRANQUILIZARSE?- dijo el enfermero agredido.

_Su hija..._

La madre sintió como la agarraban fuertemente de las manos y una férrea mirada se clavaba en la suya... Decidió tranquilizarse... Ese comportamiento no la iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

Vio como la camilla desaparecía tras las puertas que conducían al quirófano... Derrotada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y cayó de rodillas...

-¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto? Ella era una chica muy alegre... No había nada que la hiciera sentirse triste...- dijo la mujer, con un hilo de voz.

-Tranquilícese, señora... Su hija... –intentó decir uno de los enfermeros.

No sabía que decirle a la pobre mujer... Verla tan destrozada, tan triste... Sin decir nada dirigió su mirada al otro enfermero, que sólo pudo devolverle una mirada preocupada...

-... su hija... No se preocupe por ella... Se pondrá bien... Está en buenas manos... –terminó de decir el enfermero.

La mujer dejó de llorar... Tras sus palabras, se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas...

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¡Díganme por qué! ¡Sólo quiero saberlo! –dijo la madre, algo más tranquila, aunque con el mismo rostro suplicante.

-Mire, señora... A nosotros no nos interesa nada de lo que haya podido ocurrir... Lo único que nos interesa es que nuestros pacientes se recuperen... Tranquilícese, y dé fuerzas a su hija desde el silencio... Le aseguramos que está en buenas manos... Descanse, por favor... Será lo mejor...- dijo dulcemente uno de los hombres...

_Su hija..._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

-Está bien... Confío en su palabra... Me sentaré aquí... y esperaré...- dijo la madre, con frío talante, pensando en lo que el enfermero le había dicho.

-Si necesita algo, una enfermera estará a disposición de usted en cuánto sea posible.- dijo uno de los hombres.

Hubo un momento de silencio... Uno de los enfermeros, al ver que la mujer ya parecía haberse tranquilizado, decidió marcharse a otra sección... Un pequeño grupo de Chanseys también pasó por allí, siguiendo a una enfermera Joy voluntaria del hospital...

-Bueno, señora... Ahora tengo que marcharme... Espero que se encuentre bien...- continuó el hombre.

La mujer miró una vez más la preocupada mirada del hombre, y suspiró... Las lágrimas fluían con menor frecuencia ahora...

-Váyase a hacer su trabajo, buen hombre... No quisiera interrumpirle más...-suspiró la mujer.

El enfermero, tras observar una vez más a la mujer, decidió marcharse... Se dirigió a hablar con la enfermera Joy, que hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza...

****************

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué ocurren este tipo de sucesos? ¿Por qué una persona podría tener el valor (o la cobardía) de suicidarse? ¿Ocurrió algo en la vida de esa muchacha que la obligara a hacer eso?

Como es habitual en estos casos, hay demasiadas preguntas... y muy pocas respuestas... Lo único cierto de todo esto es que, en esos momentos, una vida se estaba acabando...

-¡No tiene pulso! -dijo la voz de una enfermera, nerviosa.

En el quirófano los médicos hacían lo posible por mantener con vida el inerte cuerpo de la muchacha... Uno de los médicos comenzó a realizar los primeros masajes cardiacos, con cierta desesperación en sus movimientos... Otro médico le ordenó que se apartara y aplicó una pequeña descarga en el corazón, usando unos fibriladores... El cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente, pero el pulso seguía sin sentirse...

-¡NO TIENE PULSO! - replicó de nuevo la enfermera.

-¡La estamos perdiendo! ¡Subid el voltaje! ¡RÁPIDO! –

¿Dónde quedan los ánimos cuando una persona hace todo lo posible por ayudar, y acaba no consiguiendo nada? ¿Realmente merece la pena intentar revivir a alguien que quiso morir? Es curioso...

-¡APÁRTENSE! – volvió de nuevo el médico con los fibriladores aumentados de potencia.

Otra descarga... Otra convulsión violenta... Y los mismos resultados...

-¡SIGUE SIN TENER PULSO! – dijo de nuevo la enfermera encargada de medirle el pulso, con los nervios al límite...

El rostro de la muchacha estaba completamente blanco... No respiraba... No hacía ningún movimiento... La sangre que había perdido fue más que suficiente para que los fríos brazos de la muerte comenzaran a mecerla, a acunarla como si de una tierna infante se tratara...

Se hizo el silencio en el quirófano... La maléfica línea plana del electrocardiograma mostraba la realidad de lo que estaban viviendo aquellos médicos...

_Un frac_aso...

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
